Hi I'm Ichigo
by hadesgate51
Summary: what happens when the new tranfer turns out to be your sister by your real fathers side, mephistoXoc   &  yukioXrin  yoai will be one shorts
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi hades-chan this story was brought on by my friend he introduced me to blue exorcist and I fell in love so I wanted to give the group some more fan fict**_

_**so here it is and I have finals staring the June 3 so sorry and my home computer it on the frites so it will be sometime before I update after **_

_**I own nothing**_

**hi I'm Ichigo**

chapter 1

Things happen for a reason Rin's and Yukio's father once told them so why is it the new student wants then to let her call them nii-san

flashback

It was the beginning of the exorcist cram class and just like every day before in till Yukio walked in frowning followed by a girl with the same blackish blue hair as Yukio and Rin but the tips were azure blue, before calling everyone's attention

"Okay class we have a new student her name is Akomi Ichigo"

The girl turned to the class clutching her black dress before lifting her head revealing her azure blue eyes.

"Please tack care of me" she said nervously.

" Okay, everyone I have to help the chairman with some paper work right now so this will be study hall in till the next teacher comes" after saying that Yukio left.

Ichigo walked to the seats behind Rin and Shiemi stopping for a moment next to the green eyed blonde.

" Can I sit behind you"- Ichigo asked pawing her black dress

" Of course you can" Shiemi said smiling.

Ichigo bowed and sat down in her seat taking out a note book and started reading the note she got from the chairman.

" what are you reading" Rin asked leaning to close for comfort causing Ichigo to butt heads with him as she looked up.

" I'm so sorry are you hurt"- Ichigo asked with both hands in front of Rin's face.

" Na, I'm okay" Rin smiled well pointing at himself a wide grin forming on his face,

Ichigo was about to released the breathe she was holding in till a disembody voice spooked her

" _**Princess you have no right to relax"**_a red haired boy around 17 said appearing next to her frowning

" Zero! How long have you been here" Ichigo asked pouting

" _**Long enough, why are you asking me this? I'm your guard or have you forgotten that its my head if you get hurt" **_ the whole class stared at the two before Shiemi chimed in

"So cool your a tamer" Ichigo turned to face a smiling Shiemi before swet-dropping at the fact she was still in class.

" No, Zero works for my family and worries to much" Ichigo said shacking her head

Rin ginned at the comment man were they alike

" Ichigo-chan want to be friends" Shiemi asked beaming with her hand reached out

Ichigo hesitated for a moment before smiling and reaching out for the blondes hand

" _**Princess no"**_ Zero said grabbing her hand and getting burned a little

" _**And you want to know why I worry? this is why"**_ Ichigo was dumbstruck "Sorry" was the last thing she said before running out of the class room crying. Zero sighed as the azure blue tips of Ichigo's hair vanished _**"are you okay"**_ Shiemi looked up at the red head before looking back at the classroom door.

" shouldn't you go after her? she looked pretty broken" Rin said glaring at the boy

" _**even if I went after her it would be pointless. She only wants one of her brothers when she's like this" **_Rin thought about the statement for a moment, why did it sound like he was implying something.

At that same time

Ichigo was running farther into the cram school when she ran in to Yukio causing her to fall

"Akomi-san whats wrong" Yukio asked reaching out to help her up "Don't touch me! You'll get hurt!" She screamed catching the black haired boy off guard.

" What are you talking about" Yukio said grabbing Ichigo's hand pulling her to her feet

" No way, nii-san ? " She asked Yukio looking puzzled at the response

" As far as I know we're not related Akomi-san. Now lets get you back to class"

Ichigo smiled happily as she followed Yukio back to class with her hand still in his.

. As they entered the class room Rin turned around running up to the two yanking Ichigo's hand out of Yukio's the whole time Zero and the rest of the class staring in disbelief that neither got burned

" Two nii-san, Papa only said there was one" Ichigo squealed at the two people that touched her hand and didn't get burned.

The two brothers start to stare at the girl in front of then lucky it was the last class before brake so when everyone left zero jumped in front of Rin and Yukio bowing.

" _**It is my pleasure to meet you both young masters"**_-Zero

"Zero you didn't tell me I had two nii-sans! Why did even papa lie to me"-Ichigo

" Hold up Ichigo, What do you mean papa" Rin asked raising an eye brow

" nii-san sorry, let me reintroduce myself I'm Ichigo the youngest and only daughter of Satan and your baby sister"

_**so what you all think **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi hades-chan here I have writers block on my other story's along with exams on my mind**_

_**but enjoy **_

_**I own nothing**_

**Hi I'm Ichigo**

chapter 2

The two boys stared at the black haired girl in disbelief noticing this Ichigo frowned and grabbed the bracelet on her left wrist yanking it off. As it left her hand and landed on the floor she was covered by blue flames her ears became pointed and her teethe sharp.

"Now do you believe me"-Ichigo asked her arms crossed

"_**Princess are you nuts? What if someone see's you"**_-Zero

Ichigo frowned and picked up the discarded bracelet putting it back on. Than out of no where a man in a white clown suite and top hat glomp Ichigo from behind.

Zero jumped back out of the way as he got a good look at Mephisto,

the school chairman hugging his charge so tight that her face was turning red.

" _**Mephisto-san your going to kill the princess at this rate"**_ the black haired man looked at Zero a glint in his eyes before the red head gulped a swet-drop forming on his forehead. Rin and Yukio stared as the man let go of Ichigo and grabbed Zero.

" Mephisto-nii-san, if you want your love to yourself take him don't try knocking me out to do it!" Ichigo yell her fangs showing.

" Sorry Ichigo-chan. Yukio can you and Rin watch her, its been awhile since I saw Zero" the red head went wide eyed his face screaming save me please.

"Have fun, don't over do it"-Ichigo said before she started giggling then grabbed Yukio and Rin by the hand and ran away.

"Is it okay for us not to stop him"-Rin asked looking back

"Would you like me to stop you and Yukio-nii-san"- Ichigo chuckled

both boys started to blush at the come back.

"You two haven't gone all the way, the scent hasn't soak in"-Ichigo

"Hey, how do you know that"-Rin

Yukio faced palmed at the blunt fact and it was a fact, Rin got scared the moment they were almost even close to the last part every time they had tried

"No worries though I wont tell" Ichigo said coming to a dead halt at a faded door before pulling out a key and unlocking the door just to arrive at the boys dorm that only Yukio and Rin lived in.

" Akomi-san why do you have a key to our dorm" Yukio asked wide eyed

"Oh sorry, as of today I'll be living with Yukio-nii-san and Rin-nii-san, I'll be on the first floor so no worries about me interrupting you two and I'm use to the noise so its no problem"

Yukio and Rin stud starring at the girl in shock.

The last thing the two boys saw before Ichigo headed to her room was the azure blue tips of her hair

_**so what you think I'll work on the yoai shorts this weekend and post them on Monday **_

_**both Yukio, mephisto, and Rin are lucky I like yoai. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi if you want to see what happen before this then check out my one shorts**_

_**Night time lovers**_

chapter 3

Three hours later

Rin woke to see Yukio's sleeping face, Rin was about to get up when a sharp pain shot through his back

causing him to let a small yelp escape his lips.

"huh Rin was I to rough" Yukio asked startling Rin

" I'm fine" Rin said in a horse voice

" We should clean you up" Yukio said frowning well sitting up

Rin grabbed Yukio's hand tight as he started to carry him to the shower

the two got in the shower together and cleaned up before Rin's legs gave out and Yukio had to carry him back to his bed. Yukio was about to ask something when their was a knock on their room door

"Yukio-nii-san , Rin-nii-san I brought you both food and pain killers" Ichigo said opening the door and receiving a glare from Yukio and Rin. Ichigo couldn't help frowning

"hey, I can read minds meanies so stop glaring" Ichigo scolded the two

before placing the tray down then grabbing two pain killers and handing then to Rin. The older boy just started staring at the medicine as Ichigo tried to force him to tack it.

" What do you want me to heal you" Ichigo said pouting well both boys stared at her.

" You can heal too. What the heck I thought Satan and all demons only had power to hurt others"

Ichigo sighed "Its not nature vs nurture, Yukio-nii-san and its the reason I'm the only girl too, move" Yukio scooted over watching as Ichigo took off her bracelet and forced her blue flames in to the palm of her hand before placing her hand on Rin's throat.

Rin squirming for a moment before relaxing. Ichigo chuckled moving her hand to Rin's stomach.

"There I'd fix your back too, but it dosen't work to good for that I need practice" Ichigo said rubbing her head the two boys stared at their sister before throwing out the idea of asking how she knows that.

" So what else can you do Akomi-san" Yukio asked receiving a glare and pout from Ichigo.

" It's Ichigo, say it with me I-c-h-i-g-o Yukio-nii-san" Rin started to laugh and shut up the moment Yukio smirked at him. For a moment Rin was acutely scarred at what his little brother was planning

" Fine Ichigo-chan" Ichigo lit up happy that her older brother finial said her name

" Lets see heal, read minds, negate, recreate," Ichigo put her hand to her mouth _man what was that last one_ "um ah oh ya, now I remember I can turn demon's into humans too"

Rin's eye's went wide and so did Yukio's " you can what" they both screamed at the same time causing Ichigo to flinch and back up like the two boys were going to attack her.

" Ichigo say that last one again"- Rin asked calmly

" I can turn demon's in to humans" Ichigo said again getting glomped by Rin confusion on her face as to why he was so happy.

"Can you turn me into one"- Rin screamed Ichigo started to tremble the thought so that's why she forgot about that skill ran thought her mind as a flash of red and the scent of blood hit her.

"No" Ichigo screamed in a shaky voice grapping her head causing Rin to let go of her .

"why not" Yukio asked as Rin was about to ask himself

"The same reason only family can touch me" Ichigo said pulling her legs close and sobbing

Yukio and Rin looked at each other before looking at a slowly braking Ichigo

"What do you mean" Rin asked rubbing Ichigo's bangs out of her face and seeing the light dying in her eyes " you can't leave too" Ichigo said tremble before Rin and Yukio decided it was a good idea to drop the subject.

Yukio grabbed Ichigo's arm and forced her to stand before heading to her room and putting her in bed.

"Mikoto" was all she said before falling to sleep. Yukio sighed before heading back to Rin's and his room. Wondering the whole way what happened to cause such pain.

_**What you think I'll explain why she acted like that soon so no worries okay.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yo everyone hope you are liking the story so far**_

_**I own nothing**_

chapter 4

The next morning Zero and Mephisto met everyone for breakfast the whole time Ichigo kept her eye's on the floor and didn't speak.

As the day went on Zero started to get worried.

Ichigo was a chatter box after she relaxed but she didn't not even once the whole day even in cram school when Shiemi asked her a question about her favorite color.

Zero was so tired of the silence he had Mephisto call Rin and Yukio to his office to find out what the hell happened in his absents.

As Rin and Yukio entered the office their jaws dropped at the sight of Zero sitting in Mephisto lap pouting and the black-hair point eared man smiling like he won the lottery.

" why'd you call us Mephisto-san" Yukio asked trying to ignored the positron the older man was in.

"Zero told me Ichigo-chan isn't talking at all and that is scary by its self" Mephisto said in his most

I'm-not-playing voice causing both boys to look at the floor.

" _**what happened yesterday"**_ Zero growled Rin looked up and blushed and Yukio joined him

" um, just why Ichigo's acting weird or everything" Rin asked the blush growing even more as the two older males jaws dropped "you two didn't" Rin turned dark red followed by Yukio.

"Okay you can just tell us why Ichigo-chan acting weird then" Mephisto said ready to throw a party at the news that the two stopped beating around the bush.

" well Mephisto-san, Ichigo-chan came in to our room with food and pain killers for Rin"-Yukio

"Then she offered to heal me and well we asked what else she could do"-Rin

" and she listed them, but when she said she could change a demon in to a human" Zero turned pale as Rin finished what Yukio said before being joined by Mephisto staring at the two wide eyed

"um, by any chance do you know who a Mikoto-san is Zero-san" Yukio asked before Zero slammed his fist on Mephisto 's desk furies

" _**you idiots no wonder she isn't talking Mikoto-sama was the princess's world"**_ Zero screamed

Mephisto rubbed the enraged red heads back trying his hardest to calm him down

"all we asked was if she could change me in to a human, how douse that have anything to do with this Mikoto person" Rin fell to his knees as Zero's eyes became slits and the pupils changes from brown to a blood colored crimson

"_**it has everything to do with you too, he was the second oldest son of Satan-sama and your older brother" **_

Yukio gulped collecting all the courage he had to ask the question that needed to be answered

"what happened to him"

Zero smirked pointing his finger at both boys

" _**the**_ _**only way you'll understand is to see for your self's**_" was the last thing Zero said before both boys lost consciousness and were thrown in to the memory's of the day that will haunt Satan's family forever.

11 years ago

a young handsome man came running around the corner of one of the many halls of Satan's castle his shoulder length black and blue hair dancing as he ran down the hall smiling dodging any maids he came across

" sorry Mona, Ichigo is on my tail be careful" the man screamed to the white haired women

" thank you for the warning Mikoto-sama" as Mikoto disappeared around another corner a four year older Ichigo came running up giggling.

" Mona-chan did you see Mikoto-kun" Ichigo asked smiling big her tail wagging side to side.

The white haired maid smiled before pointing to the next hall way

"thank you Mona-chan" and she was off again.

Mikoto turned in to the court yard looking for a place to hide when he was tackled to the ground

"got you Mikoto-kun" Ichigo screamed smiling out of pure happiness

"you little rascal" Mikoto said a big grin on his face as Ichigo got off him and both laid on the grass taking deep breaths.

" so what do I have to do today master" Mikoto said playfully as he sat up lifting Ichigo into his lap his white short sleeve button up shirt a mess and his pants covered in grass showing off his over joyed mood to much.

Ichigo thought while picking the grass off her brothers pants

" um, what do you want to do" Ichigo asked beaming at Mikoto before he rested his chin on Ichigo's head and dragging her down to where her back was against his chest and they were staring at the black clouds above them.

Ichigo snuggled up to her brother griping his shirt before falling asleep.

by the time Ichigo wake up sum one was carrying her running away from the castle

"stop" a familiar voice screamed and the person carrying Ichigo came to a halt

"let go of her Mana" the voice said

"no this child should not excited, its her fault Diva is dead, if she didn't turn her into a human than"

"your wrong she tried the same thing your doing now, if Ichigo dies so will this world" the voice screamed back

"Mikoto-sama you only care about this child cause Satan-sama ordered you too" the women screamed

Mikoto stepped forward his sword drawn

"who said that old bastard had any thing to do with it, she's mine" Mikoto said stabbing the women thought trying not to hit Ichigo as she jumped in to his welcoming arms.

"Ichigo want to leave Gehenna with me, we can go to the world mama's from if you want" Ichigo looked at her brother smiling

"but papa said brother can't go there" Mikoto smiled as he put Ichigo down

"you remember how you changed that bad women into a human" Ichigo nodded as Mikoto created a gate next to them

"change me into one and lets go" Mikoto grabbed Ichigo's hand and as she finished changing him blood fell from his mouth and the sword sticking out of his chest.

"Mikoto!" Ichigo screamed as her brother fell to his knees, tears steaming from her eyes

"its okay, Ichigo don't cry" Mikoto said placing his hand against Ichigo's cheek smiling as the light in his eyes begun dying

"Mikoto, hey lets go back to papa he can help" Mikoto's hand fell to the ground as Ichigo said those words the light in his eyes completely gone.

" Hey Mikoto, Mikoto, Mikoto!" Ichigo screamed tears falling even more.

Ichigo's eyes grow wide as she saw the women her brother stabbed to save her staring at them smiling.

The wind that had been blowing only a moment before stopped and the sky was panted blue and the only sound was Ichigo's cry's as she snapped the blue flames of Satan raging around killing any weak demon in a 100 miles area.

It was morning before Satan and Amaimon made it to Ichigo and Mikoto but it was to late Mikoto had bleed to death in Ichigo's tiny arms.

"Ichigo-chan" Amaimon said waiting for his little sister to answer

"nii-san, papa" was all he got from the small broken girl and the trauma of seeing those lifeless eyes that once held such love and joy for their world

for the next two years Ichigo refused to eat anything that was not given to her either by her father or brother and never left whichever one she was with.

Then when Ichigo was six Mephisto send Zero to help take care of her that's when she started burning anyone not related by blood

Zero went to the Castile court yard to find Ichigo and force her to eat but all he could find was demon's spreading rumors that Ichigo was the real one that killed her brother or that he was killed for the fact he did something to her and Satan-sama had him killed.

Zero was getting sick of the stupid rumors, Mephisto told him that Mikoto was there when Ichigo was born, he even helped name her, and her mother before she died entrusted her to him.

Zero found Ichigo stabbing a treeing in the court yard her black hair flying around like a mad man as she tried destroying the only thing she had left of Mikoto sobbing even louder as the blade dug deeper.

"_**princess stop what are you doing"**_ Zero asked grabbing Ichigo's wrist and getting hit with a large flame. Ichigo dropped the knife in her hand before running over to Zero healing his hand well crying

"_**its okay princess you don't have to say anything Mephisto told me to take care of you cause I can handle this kind of things"**_ Zero said smiling_** "oh and to give you this sorry I forgot "**_

Zero said reaching in to his pocket and handing the small girl a box.

Ichigo opened the note on the box wide eyed at the name on it.

_dear Ichigo _

_today is your six birthday and I wanted to give this to you._

_I hope you always smile and never loss your light _

_I'll always be by you side. I love you _

_-Mikoto_

Ichigo went wide eyed even more "Mikoto" Zero was shocked for the first time since he was told to be Ichigo's guard he never saw any happiness or desire in the young girl at all. Ichigo opened the small red box and pulled out a bracelet the beads had flames in them and the biggies has a seal on it Ichigo put the bracelet on after running her fingers over the carved seal. Satan and Amaimon came running as soon as they felt the serge of power from Ichigo just to halt dead in their tracks to find Zero staring wide eyed at a now smiling Ichigo.

"papa, Amaimon-nii-san" the young girl said tilting her head to the side smiling for the first time in years. Amaimon walked over to the two on the ground grabbing Ichigo's wrist and walked her back to her room the whole time Ichigo rubbing the bracelet against her face.

"**Ichigo hand over the bracelet"** Satan say his hand reached out to take it.

Ichigo froze before looking at her father her eyes died again

"try and you'll die by my hands" the young girl said in a I'm-not-joking-just-try voice that caused everyone to jump even her father.

End of memories 

Rin and Yukio woke up horrified how could something like that happen and she still be able to stand.

"_**now do you want to tell me what you learned"**_ Zero asked a frown on his face.

_**a/n So what you all think did I do a good job editing**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yahoo I hope your all enjoying the story so far**_

_**I own nothing**_

Chapter 5

The two boys stared wide eyed at Zero panting. Even if it was a memory the eyes Ichigo showed were so frightening Yukio and Rin could feel the hate, blood lust, and the desire to protect.

"_**So what did you learn"**_ Zero asked his arms crossed and his eyes narrow.

The two boys looked at the red head before saying "we're cruel" at the same time receiving a smile from Zero, then a blank stare from Mephisto as the door opened reviling

Ichigo. As she walked all the way in the room Rin and Yukio glomped the unsuspecting black-net.

"Yukio-nii-san, Rin-nii-san whats wrong" the confused girl asked looking at a now laughing Zero.

"We're never going to leave you OK"-Rin said squeezing tighter

"So please forgive us"-Yukio asked resting his chin on the black-net's shoulder

Ichigo stared at her brother and Zero before braking free of Rin and Yukio her eyes dead and fangs showing "you bastard" she screamed grasping Zero by the collar and dragging him across the desk in front of them. The red head was so shocked by the young girl's eyes that he was not aware of what was happening till it was too late

"You told them" the hate and pain easily heard in her voice.

" _**sorry princess I thought they should know he was there brother too"**_ Zero reasoned before going wide eyed as Ichigo's fist met with the floor next to his head leaving a hole .

"Really" Ichigo mumbled walking out the door and back to the dorm or so the direction she was walking seemed to mean.

Mephisto jumped out of his chair to help his beloved up frowning at the door.

"You were lucky Zero anyone other then you or us had done that they'd be dead"

Zero begun trembling as Mephisto wrapped him in a huge, Yukio and Rin bowed before heading out to the dorm.

Ichigo headed for the dorm she shared with her two brothers before running in to three boys one had pink hair , one was bald with glass, and last one head a chicken like hair style.

"hey your in our class" the pink-net said smiling before taking a step back the moment he saw Ichigo's dead eyes.

"What's with the look, what someone attack you Akomi-san" the chicken head boy said

"Bon I think it's a good idea to leave her alone" Konekomara said pulling Ryuji away

Renzou who was the farthest form the broken girl nodded before seeing a tear fall from her dead eyes

"Um Ichigo-chan is that you"

A kind voice said walking over to the four and into the light

" oh Shiemi-san good even" Renzou said smiling before watching the blonde look at Ichigo and grab her sleeve forcing her to walk home with her leaving the three boys dumfounded.

At Shiemi's house 

Shiemi sat Ichigo down in a chair before starting to brow some tea

"Ichigo-chan what happened" the blonde asked softly trying not to yank open a fresh wound.

"nii-san" Ichigo said her dead eyes looking at Shiemi tears falling out of her left eye only the feeling of the young girl looking at a long buried past clear on her face.

Shiemi sighed walking into the kitchen before coming back with two cups and a tea pot.

"Ichigo try this it's a herd Ni-chan helped me find" Shiemi said rubbing her cheek against the greenman on her shoulder, placing a glass with a flower in it in front of her.

Ichigo took a sip "it's sweet" she said surprised before placing the cup down and covering her mouth as the light returned to her eyes tears steaming down her face.

"It's okay" Shiemi said hugging Ichigo and rubbing her hair happily.

"why couldn't he have just let her kill me, why'd he save me, why Mikoto" Ichigo screamed hugging Shiemi even tighter before calming down and falling asleep in her friends warm huge feeling completely free from the past for the first time in years. The two girls stayed that way the rest of the night. Shiemi's mom came into check on them when she saw the lights on but heard nothing.

The elderly women walked in to the room a smile on her face as she saw Shiemi huge a sad looking Ichigo before the girls face became peaceful. Shiemi's mom grabbed a blanket placing it gentle on the two sleeping girls before turning off the lights and heading to bed.

_**Yes I know it was the tea Labrador gave Teito in 07-ghost sue me ( throws up hand pleading people not to sue) I thought it fit the chapter hope you liked it **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ya I'm so thankful for the advise I got at the beginning of this fanfic and since I have writers block on most of my stories I'm going to go thought and edit them all maybe then I can start writing more**_

_**now on with the show**_

_**I own nothing enjoy**_

chapter 6

It was 10 o'clock in the morning when the two sleeping girls started to stir. Ichigo slowly opened her eyes to find out what the warm comforting thing that smelled so sweet like flowers was.

Ichigo couldn't help smiling before looking at the blonde's hand in hers, not a single burn mark in sight. Shiemi let go of a shocked Ichigo's hand before stretching.

" feeling better Ichigo-chan" Shiemi asked smiling big.

Ichigo finally snapping out of her trance and nodded.

"thanks for putting up with me" she said running her hand though her blackish blue hair.

Shiemi smiled as the green man jumped in between the two girls singing and dancing.

"than you Nii-chan too" Ichigo said giggling

"oh, you two are final awake its 10:20 now"

Ichigo paled at the mention of time

" I'm late for day class" Ichigo screamed jumping up from the floor pulling out the three keys around her neck, Shiemi couldn't help staring at a panicked Ichigo

" I thought you weren't in the normal classes" Ichigo froze before turning to Shiemi smiling

"Mephisto-nii-san has been training me during the day"

Shiemi couldn't help nodding an okay as Ichigo opened a door waving good bye

" thanks again"

Mephisto's office

Ichigo closed the door behind her before running up to her brother.

"sorry I'm la-ate" Ichigo said falling flat on her face, Mephisto couldn't hold back the chuckle in his throats as Ichigo sat up like a cat pinching her noise to make sure it wasn't broken.

" Ichigo-chan you seem like your back to normal"

Ichigo stopped paying attention to her noise just to look at Mephisto smirking face

"what gave you that idea Mephisto- nii-san?" the young girl asked her tail flipping from side to side and a big goof gin on her face that had been died for 11 years.

Mephisto couldn't help flinching at his little sister before he begun rubbing his eyes with his arm trying to get anything that might be causing the illusion out, but now to his greatest joy it was real

" Ichigo you need to talk to Zero he's still scared of what happened yesterday"

Ichigo frowned she was feeling better but she still didn't want to talk to Zero

" why should I he needs to leave well enough alone"

Mephisto chuckled at Ichigo as she stayed sitting in a cat position pouting before frowning.

" you need to deal with this, he's in bad shape about it"

"fine" she snapped her fangs showing, Mephisto couldn't help going wide eyed at the response

"you don't have to agree so ruddily I wonder what father would say hearing you snap like that"

Ichigo's head snapped forwards as he said father

" hum, you want father died why use him to make me behave. I'll deal with Zero later thanks to you ranting I barely have time to train"

_Okay this mood swings are pissing me off_ Mephisto thought as he glared at his sister.

Before either said another word the lunch bell rang. Ichigo stud up before heading for the door and then heading to the cafeteria.

Outside 

Ichigo frowned as she looked for her two brothers, luckily she found Yukio sitting on one of the campuses benches

"Yukio-nii are you waiting for Rin-nii" Yukio looked at his little sister surprised before answering " yeah Rin made lunch for us" Yukio said his face covered in a look of relief

Well the two were talking Rin came running up " sorry Yukio I have the food" he said stopping dead in his tracks in front of Ichigo as she gave him a goofy grin

" where in the world have you been" Rin screamed after placing the large bento on the bench next to Yukio. Ichigo swet-dropped she had completely forgot she didn't go home last night.

" sorry Rin-nii I was at Shiemi's I even spent the night" Ichigo said rubbing the back of her head.

Rin and Yukio stared in confusion " how you end up at Shiemi's house" Yukio asked

Ichigo opened her mouth to answer when the three boys from the cram school showed up only the boy with the rooster hair style said anything.

" oy, what was last night about Akomi-san"- Ryuji asked

Ichigo started at the three confused before placing a finger to her lip trying to remember before drinking the tea Shiemi gave her

" did I run in to you all" Ichigo asked a little worried

The three boys jaws dropped

" yes, you head the eyes of a killer or some one who had died" Ryuji exclaimed

" sorry like I was going to tell Yukio -nii and Ren-nii I can't remember anything before Shiemi gave me a cup of tea with a flower in it"

Everyone paced looks around well Ichigo twirled her fingers around

" wait you three are related but you have different last names" Renzou said dumfounded

" sorry we forgot to tell you all Ichigo is are baby half sister" Ren said rubbing ichigo's head and surprisingly receiving a purr from her before she turned red slapping his hand away

" haha your like kuro" Ren laughed

" I'm not a neko Ren-nii" Ichigo pouted

Everyone started laughing at Ichigo as she started glaring at them all like a 5 year old

Ichigo smirked before grabbing one of Ren's bento's

" fine I'm taking my launch to Shiemi lets see if she likes your coking Ren- nii" Ichigo screamed back causing Ren to blush and chase after her

" hey that's not yours is the gray one"

Ren said running after Ichigo well she held the back with blue design bento over her head running as fast as she could with out destroying it.

"Then take it back" –Ichigo yelled smiling

" fine I take it back give back Yukio's launch" Ichigo danced over to Yukio handing him the bento laughing as Ren talked her down after the box was safely in Yukio's hands tickling her

" Ren haaahaa nii hahaha stop haahhaa pleases" Ichigo pleaded thought laughs Ren smiled before releasing Ichigo and handing her launch

" so have you learned your lesson"-Ren

Ichigo took a deep breathe before smiling " yeah I'm not doing that again"

Ryuji and his friends stopped laughing once the fun was over

" man is the only serious one Yukio -san in your family"- Ryuji

" no he's just the only one not died"- Ichigo said sadly biting in to a rinkon from her launch

" oh sorry" Ryuji said frowning

" its okay Ren-nii and Yukio -nii never got to meet him and I never got to meet there papa so its even in my book" Ichigo said finishing her launch

"see you guys I have to find Zero and apologies for trying to kill him again" Ichigo said heading for a random door grabbing one of her three keys everyone stared before finishing just in time to not have to eat well heading to class.

_**Was it okay I can't tell any more feel free to tell me if anything's confusing.**_

_**Sorry about the mood swings ^.^' **_


End file.
